


jubilee line

by rainytears



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Not Beta Read, Suicide, TommyInnit Dies, i need to stop doing the kids so dirty but i don't want to, no ships, not following canon, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainytears/pseuds/rainytears
Summary: there's a reason that london puts barriers on the tube line.there's a reason they fail.ortommyinnit's last few thoughts before he's gone.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	jubilee line

**Author's Note:**

> mmph.. not proofread.. ignore bad quality i juzt felt super angzty alright
> 
> i skimmed over it and yeah it suckz,, my other ficz are better so if u like angzt (and ranboo) go checm em out !!

_wasting your time, wasting mine._

____

____

____

tommy sat on the stone steps, angrily wiping the tears and wet dirt streaking down his cheeks. his entire body was racked with betrayal. his best friend, his tubbo, exiled him. chose a stupid fucking country over him.

____

____

____

_i hate to see you leaving, a fate worse than dying._

____

______ _ _

____

he heard footsteps approach him, but he ignored them, too caught up in his own thoughts. they soon retreated, realising it’d be useless to try to talk to him. he’d been having these ‘episodes’ every however-long since he got exiled. techno no longer bothered.  
was tommy ever going to see tubbo again? if he could choose a country over his best friend _(or, at least, he thought he was his best friend. maybe he was wrong all along.) _that easily then would he even bother visiting?__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_your city gave me asthma, that’s why i’m fucking leaving._

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

tommy remembered the betrayal he felt, the overwhelming pain because his friend chose _dream _over him. _dream _of all people.  
his mind roared everytime he pictured tubbo’s face, his face back when everything had been alright, when they could muck around and be kids because _that’s all they were._____

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_your water gave me cancer, the pavement hurt my feelings. ___

________ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

tracing his fingers over the cobble stairs _(for maybe the last time) _, tommy lifted himself onto his feet. he called out a lazy excuse _(i’m going to go for a walk around, i’ll be back soon!) _and faintly heard techno hum in acknowledgement. double-checking to make sure sure he had nothing more to do, he headed off towards the nether portal situated a short walk from the house.____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_shout at the wall, because the walls don’t fucking love you. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

as he headed through the portal, feeling the familiar rush of nausea wash over him _(it happened every time, he never got over it unlike techno and wilbur and everybody else) _. it was gone pretty quickly, replaced with the recognisable scalding heat of the nether.  
tommy groaned, running a hand through his hair, pulling it back from the already-forming beads of sweat on his forehead.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_shout at the wall, because the walls don’t fucking love you. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

tommy took a quick glance around, double-checking that there was nobody here. well, you rarely bumped into anybody in the nether, especially not on the path to the snow biome.  
he gingerly headed onto the path, looking down at the lava below him. it bubbled as he found a spot he deemed worthy, and took a seat.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_there’s a reason, that london puts barriers on the tube line. ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

tommy reluctantly slid his shoes off, dangling his bare feet _(he absolutely despised wearing socks, and his friends and family would poke lighthearted fun at him for it) _off of the bridge.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_there’s a reason, that london puts barriers on the rails. ___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

his mind raced, some parts urging him to slip off right now, some parts telling him to rethink this, it isn’t a good idea, it will get better.  
but tommy knew better than to listen to the hopeful words. tubbo had always told him to, and he always had _(tubbo knew best, everything always worked out for tubbo, tubbo must be right then) _, but look where that left him.__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_there’s a reason, that london puts barriers on the tube line. ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

his gaze, originally fixed onto the lava below him, faltered. the glint of something around his neck caught his attention.  
_‘oh right, the compass, of course, how could he forget the fucking compass.’ ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_there’s a reason, that london puts barriers on the rails. ___

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

tommy slid the compass from around his neck, cringing at the words engraved into it _(your tubbo, his tubbo, not anymore. his tubbo exiled him in favour of a manipulative dipshit) _.  
the needle spun wildly, unable to find its source. __

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_there’s a reason, that london puts barriers on the tube line. ___

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

out of nowhere, tommy thought back to a memory from god knows how long ago. he and tubbo, back when everything was alright. before they were involved in wars and governments and way too much for just two sixteen year olds.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_tubbo and tommy linked their pinky fingers, the latter shaking it in a slightly harsher manner, but both of the boys expressing the same large smile. ___

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“we’ll be friends forever, that’s a promise. when we’re both old we’ll still be best friends and we’ll tell our grandchildren about this day, and about how we both kept the promise.” tubbo exclaimed, letting go of his friend’s hand. ___

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“yeah! we’ll still be friends when people are travelling around in flying cars and you can go to the future and back just to get to work!!” tommy grinned, animatedly gesturing to support his words. “and that’s a promise!” ___

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_the two boys sat there laughing, blessed with the sweet obliviousness that’d be torn from them both only a few years later. ___

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

tommy moved his hand to his face, wiping away a few loose tears that had managed their way out.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_there’s a reason, that london puts barriers on the rails. ___

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

his hands absently moved around the back of his neck, untying his bandana and allowing it to fall into his lap. he wrapped it cautiously around the compass, not wanting either to be damaged, and tucked it neatly between his shoes.

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_there’s a reason, that london puts barrers on the tube line. ___

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

tommy decided that it wasn’t worth wasting anymore time, thinking over memories that would be completely gone in just a few moments. just with the push of his hands, and everything he ever was would only be history.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_there’s a reason, they fail. ___

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the boy didn’t hesitate, feeling himself free-fall for a few moments, and then nothing more.

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

just like that, tommy was gone.

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

and he’d never get over the nausea that came when he went through the nether portal,  
he’d never start wearing socks under his shoes to avoid his family’s teasing,  
he’d never get to feel his father ruffle his hair and tell him he was so proud of him, that he was proud to have a son like him,  
he’d never sit on the bench with tubbo again, talking about nonsense, allowing moments to slip by endlessly,  
he’d never again see that smiling, innocent face that was once oh so dear to him.

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this iz literally unreadable i'm genuinely so sorry
> 
> (commentz are appreciated!!)


End file.
